Super Paper Mario 2: The Seven Sorcerers
by Kassie Macabre
Summary: Super Paper Mario 2: The Seven Sorcerers is a fan sequel to Super Paper Mario. In it, Mario and Co. have to employ the services of seven sorcerers to recreate the Purity Heart, which will foil Dimentio's newest scheme. An original book based off of its characters Mudow, Ahawi, Metaniph, and Merlon called Visvi is currently being worked on.
1. Prologue

''Ahem! Today…''

''I'll tell you the story of the mad magician, Dimentio.''

(Dimentio is drawn on the screen)

''Of all the people that controlled the Chaos Heart, he caused the most destruction.''

''Even after he was defeated, he left a shadow of himself behind to control the Chaos Heart.''

''If this shadow wasn't destroyed, the void created by the Chaos Heart would consume all existence.''

''But there was a way to stop this tragic fate from occurring.''

(Cutscene from Super Paper Mario of Blumiere and Timpani sacrificing themselves is shown)

Luigi: ''Hey, I remember this place!''

Blumiere: ''Timpani… Do you still… Do you still love me?''

Timpani: ''Yes… Blumiere. Of course I do.''

Blumiere: ''Then you must come with me.''

O'Chunks: '' 'Ey, Count! What're yeh doin'?!''

Blumiere: ''We will use the Pure Hearts again, this time to banish the Chaos Heart. All we need is true love… And that is something I am lucky enough to possess… But… With the Chaos Heart gone, the Pure Hearts and those linked to them… They may cease to exist…''

Mimi: ''You mean you might go away? B-But I don't want you to go!''

Blumiere: ''All of this is my fault. The price is mine to pay… I do not have long to live any way. But you, Timpani…''

Blumiere: ''It pains me to know this may cut your game short… Still… There is no other way to end this.''

Timpani: ''I know, Blumiere… I know…''

Blumiere: ''Timpani…''

Timpani: ''Don't say another word… As long as I am with you, nothing else matters.''

(Cutscene ends)

''The two lovers, Blumiere and Timpani, sacrificed themselves to save all worlds from the void.''

''Although their story was a tragic one, it might have been in vain…''

'Dimentio survived in his world, Dimension D, and slowly regained his strength, until finally… years later… he was ready to have his revenge.''

(Dimentio is shown in Dimension D. He looks slightly weaker than he did in Super Paper Mario.)

Dimentio: ''Yessss… The day has finally come. I have regained my dimension bending powers! The count and his lady, like Romeo and Juliet, HEROICALLY stopped me from ending this fiery inferno of a world and crafting a perfect world in Dimension D! But their sacrifice was in vain! Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I will reverse the spell they set by exiting the universe like it was a terrible production of King Lear by second graders, and then them NOT being in the universe will revive the void! Then I will finally be able to erase this world like terrible fan art drawn by a person with no arms, and make one 256 times better in Dimension D! Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha!''

(He raises his arms over his head, and a blue ball of light slowly grows in them. The player has to shake the Wii remote to get it to grow. After a few seconds, it is as big as he is.)

Dimentio: ''REVERSE!''

(The ball of light shatters into eight smaller lights, which shoot off in all directions. Dimentio falls to the ground, and looks even weaker)

Dimentio: ''Ahh… yessss… that should do it. It will take EONS for me to regain enough power to leave this Alcatraz in my own form, but I will hinder Mario and his faithful puppy dog friends until I have the strength to don my POWERFUL true form outside of Dimension D… Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha!''

(Cutscene ends. Peach's castle is shown, and all the partners from Super Paper Mario are there, along with Princess Peach, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Nastashia, Mimi, and O'Chunks.)

Princess Peach: ''Inviting all your friends from Flipside to a party was a great idea, Mario! We haven't gotten to see them in a while.''

(Mario says ''Oh yeah!'' and nods.)

(Suddenly, the castle shakes violently. A question mark appears over Mario's head and disappears. The Pixls look around nervously from side to side and sweat)

Bowser: ''AHHHHHH! WHAT'S GOING ON?''

(His arms wildly move around in a circle)

O'Chunks: ''GRAH-GOOGLY! 'Tis like the giant sky 'ole is back!''

(Mario walks outside on a balcony to see if the void is indeed back.)

Princess Peach: ''What's going on out there, Mario? Is the void back?''

(Mario nods solemnly)

Nastashia: ''Maybe it will take us to where the count is…''

Mimi: ''No, it will end our games! We need to stop it!''

Luigi: ''Hey, I know how we can stop it! Let's go ask Merlon and Nolrem to help us. They'll know what do to!''

Bowser: ''Pbbbbbbth! Those dorks won't know how to stop this. Let me stop it! I'll stomp that void into next week and win back Peach!''

Princess Peach: ''…Let's just go to Flipside.''

(Mario nods and Bowser looks disappointed. They all walk out of the building. The cutscene ends.)

(The next cutscene starts at the tower in Flipside. The Pixls are all gone, except for Tiptron, who is next to Mario. Nolrem and Merlon are in front of the group with the Light Prognosticus.)

Merlon: ''Oh ho! I read that this might happen in the final chapters of the Light Prognosticus, but I hoped it might not… But it was fate, and now we have to try to fix it.''

O'Chunks: ''Ell 'ow do we get rid of the sky hole 'en?''

Nolrem: ''Well, my friend, the Light Prognosticus tells of a way that we can undo the void once more. You see, if the Pure Hearts were made back into the Purity Heart and placed in the exact location where Timpani and Blumiere left the universe, it would bring them back. However, this is a daunting task, and piecing only two Pure Hearts together would drain even a mighty sorcerer's powers for months. Since we don't have long before the void destroys all worlds, we would have to employ the services of seven sorcerers to put all of them back together.''

Merlon: ''Luckily, we know of seven such sorcerers that study the Light Prognosticus like us that have enough power to accomplish this impossible feat. You will have to seek out all of them to help you. You have opened portals to different worlds with the Pure Hearts before, but they can actually open portals to a nearly infinite number of worlds, if new pillars for them are created. We alone know how to make these pillars, so we will create them for you so you can enter the sorcerers' worlds.''

(Bowser looks confused)

Bowser: ''So… the Precious Hearts can open up hundreds of worlds? Why is this so complicated?''

Nolrem: ''Don't worry, my spiky friend. It will all make sense in time.''

Luigi: ''Yeah, we'll fix this! It'll be an adventure!''

(Mario says ''Oh yeah!'' and nods)

Nastashia: ''And I'll get to see the count again… I'm so happy... I'll find a way to repay him for saving me and letting me work for him when he comes back…''

O'Chunks: ''Good fer you lass! I'm glad yehll get the see the count again…''

(O'Chunks looks sad. No one notices)

Merlon: ''Yes, it will be nice to be able to bring Blumiere and Timpani back to this universe. I was worried about them. Now, let's create a new pillar, Nolrem. Let's build it next to the one holding the red Pure Heart.''

Nolrem: ''Yes, that seems like a good location for the new pillar.''

(They walk over to the pillar with the red Pure Heart, take it out of it, put it aside, and then build a pillar next to it. They put the red Pure Heart in it, and the previous red door dissipates and a new one with a different design appears in its place.''

Merlon: ''Only one of each of the Pure Heart's worlds can have a portal open to it in our world at a time, so you will have to put the red Pure Heart back in the first pillar to visit Line Land.''

Nolrem: ''Now, the first sorcerer is Breezus. His main source of power is wind. He can send powerful winds at enemies, take the air out of their surroundings to choke them, and fly by making strong gusts of wind pick him up and move him around. I'm telling you this because he has a short temper, and you do not want to get in a fight with him… But as long as you are polite, he will help you with your predicament.''

Princess Peach: ''Thank you so much for helping us. The worlds would be doomed without you.''

Merlon: ''Well, we have to help save the worlds. It's our duty. Now, good luck, heroes! I imagine you will be successful in your quest in no time!''

(Mario nods, all the other characters disappear, and the player gains control of Mario. The player should go get the orange Pure Heart from where is was in the first game. They can switch between him and any of the other heroes, and switch Tiptron out for a different Pixl. Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser and the Pixls all have the same abilities from the first game. O'Chunks is the slowest character, but he has twice the attack power of the other characters, besides Bowser, who has the same amount of attack power as him, and can throw enemies much farther than other characters can with Thoreau, and can throw them even farther with Thoreau. Mimi is the fastest character, and can throw Rubees at enemies. However, each Rubee takes a part of her Rubee Meter off. She takes one damage if it becomes empty. It regenerates as quickly as Mario's 3D meter, and looks exactly like it. Nastashia is almost as slow as O'Chunks, and she has half the HP of the other characters, but she can hypnotize enemies into attacking each other.)


	2. Windy Plains

(When the red door is entered, an intro plays that introduces the first level, Windy Plains. It is mostly flat with a few hilly sections. It has spread apart hillbilly NPCs that live in log cabins. There are fields of crops with vegtable based items hidden in them, and a Pixl hidden underground in a hill that can create wind that can be ridden to the left, right, or up for a short amount of time named Windy. Eventually Breezus's house is reached. Mario and Co. go inside and find him.)

Princess Peach: ''Hello, you must be Breezus. We need your help to…

(Breezus spreads apart his arms at his side, and Peach starts chocking. He has a dark, stormy color scheme and yellow slit eyes)

Princess Peach: ''I can't breathe… what's happening…''

(Mario looks shocked)

Bowser: ''HEY! What are you doing to Peach? No one messes with her! I'll punch your stupid face in!''

(The battle starts. The player has to dodge knifes being thrown at them by strong gusts of wind and then climb them to get to Breezus and jump on his head. After he looses 20 HP this way, he will start trying to fly into the player. They must dodge him and then jump on him when he is briefly lying on the ground after ramming into it. After he looses 10 HP this way, he is defeated. His color scheme changes to white and light blue, and his eyes turn normal. He looks dazed)

O'Chunks: '' Eah! 'hat was all that all 'bout?''

Breezus: ''I don't know… the last thing I remember is suddenly teleporting to this weird green place… and this weird guy in it was laughing…''

Bowser: ''Nice try, but I know what you're up to! You're that stupid magician guy! That's why you attacked Peach!''

Breezus: ''I didn't attack her! Why would I do that?''

Nastashia: ''Oh no… did this 'weird guy' look like a jester with purple and yellow clothing?''

Breezus: ''He did actually… do you know him?''

Luigi: ''Wait a minute… That must be Dimentio!''

(Mario looks shocked)

Mimi: ''NO! He's going to ruin everything! I thought his game ended!''

Princess Peach: ''Oh dear… this will complicate our quest a bit… and he probably did the same thing to the other sorcerers… How did he know to do that?''

O'Chunks: ''T'ain't good to question it, lass. E's a weird one…''

Luigi: ''I agree. We'll have time to figure this out when the worlds aren't in danger.''

Princess Peach: ''Well… I guess…''

O'Chunks: '' 'Atta girl.''

Breezus: ''This is bad… is there anyway I can help?''

(Mario makes hand gestures to tell him how he can help)

Breezus: ''I see. Alright, I will merge two Pure Hearts together. I can do without my powers for a few months.''

Mimi: ''Thanks so much! I wouldn't be able to go a day without my powers!''

(Mario hands Breezus the red and orange Pure Hearts. He spreads out his arms and sends gusts of wind to mesh the Pure Hearts. The player has to shake the Wii remote to mesh them. Eventually they form a vermilion colored Pure Heart. Breezus collapses on the floor.)

Breezus: ''Ugh… Now I can't use my powers for a while… You're welcome.''

Princess Peach: ''Yes, thank you very much. I'm sorry it has to be this way. And don't worry, you'll get your powers back before you know it!''

(Suddenly, the ground shakes)

Breezus: ''Yeah… I know… it'll be worth it to save the worlds. Now hurry and find the other sorcerers! The void has grown larger!''

Luigi: ''Don't worry, we will.''

(Mario nods and picks up the vermilion Pure Heart. He holds it up and the end of chapter jingle plays.)

(END OF CHAPTER message is shown)


	3. Metal Factory

(In the next scene, Mario and Co. are back in Flipside, next to the red door.)

Mimi: ''I feel really bad for that wind guy…''

Bowser: ''He's a wimp if he has to rely on air. All I have to rely on are my huge muscles!''

(Mario makes hand gestures)

Bowser: ''What do you mean? I could do what I do without my minions! I only keep them around out of pity!''

Princess Peach: ''Te he he!''

Nastashia: ''So, um… We should probably go have Merlon make another Pure Heart pillar.''

(Mario nods, the other characters disappear, and the player takes control of him. They should go to Merlon's house.)

(The next scene starts at Merlon's house.)

Merlon: ''Welcome back! I see that Breezus combined the red and orange Pure Hearts. How is he?''

Princess Peach: ''Well, he attacked us because Dimentio hypnotized him, and he probably also hypnotized the other sorcerers…''

(Merlon looks surprised)

Merlon: ''What? This is horrible! How did that fiend survive?''

O'Chunks: ''Well I guess we'll haf ta put 'im in 'is place!''

Merlon: ''Yes, there's nothing we can do about that now, and he probably did hypnotize the other sorcerers… but I can see that he helped you. How did he break free from Dimentio's spell?''

Luigi: ''He was set free from the hypnotism after we beat him! Maybe all the others will be like that.''

Merlon: ''Well, we must hope so. If defeating them doesn't free them, the worlds are doomed… But Dimentio must be weaker than he was before, so I'm hopeful that this will work.''

Bowser: ''It will! I'll Bowserize 'em! Their stupid spells are no match for my raw power!''

(Mario nods and says ''Oh yeah!'')

Merlon: ''Well, I will create a pillar for this new Pure Heart you have created that will lead to the second sorcerer, Metaniph. Please follow me.''

(The cutscene ends. In the next cutscene, Merlon and Mario and Co. are next to the pillar that once help the orange Pure Heart. There is a second pillar next to it that wasn't there before. Mario is holding the vermilion Pure Heart. He puts it in the new pillar, and the orange door disappears, and a new orange door with a different pattern takes its place.)

Merlon: ''Although I can't help you fight Metaniph, I can describe his powers to you so you will be prepared.

Princess Peach: ''Oh, thank you! That will really help us!

Bowser: ''Pttb. I could crush that dork either way.''

Merlon: ''Well, let me tell you, just in case. He can control metal with his mind. He can make metal shoot from the ground and throw it at his enemies. He will make a powerful foe, but I have faith that you can defeat him. I wish there was another way to free the sorcerers from Dimentio's wrath, but there's not… Anyway, you should get the yellow Pure Heart before you go, so he can mesh it with the Pure Heart you have now. Good luck!''

(Mario nods, and the player gains control of him. They should get the yellow Pure Heart from its location in the first game and enter the orange door.)

(An intro the second level, Metal Factory, plays. Metal Factory is a dark factory with machines to navigate around. The NPCs are workers that barely talk. There is a hidden Pixl in one of the machines, named Cobalt, that can shoot out metal arrowheads at enemies, but only two can be on screen at a time.)

(Finally, Metaniph is reached. He has a brown and gray color scheme with yellow slit eyes. Suddenly, a chunk of bronze shoots from the ground and flies toward Nastashia. O'Chunks knocks it out of the air, and the battle begins.)

(Metaniph will shoot three different types of metal at the player in the first phase, bronze, silver, and gold. They will all come from one spot on the ground next to him. The player must use Cudge to send the metal back at him. Bronze is the fastest and does the least damage. Silver is the second fastest and does more damage. Gold is the slowest and does the most damage. After he takes 30 damage, which will take a while because he has very high defense, the second phase will start. He will send different types of metal out of the ground in most of the arena, except for where he is standing. The ground shakes for a second before the metal shoots out, so they have to run to the right side and jump on his head. After he takes 10 damage from this, he will fall to the ground, dazed, and be defeated. His color scheme changes to gold and silver, and his eyes return to normal.)

Metaniph: ''I'll end your game, you stupid clown!''

(He looks shocked)

Metaniph: ''Why am I back in my factory? Wasn't I just in that weird green place?''

Bowser: ''I like your style, metal guy! Do you wanna help me end that joker?''

Metaniph: ''More like you'd be helping me.''

(They both look mad)

Mimi: ''BREAK IT UP, YOU TWO.''

Luigi: ''If you don't mind, Metaniph, could you combine our Pure Hearts? It would really help us.''

Metaniph: ''Oh, so that time has come… Well, I will, after I'm done trouncing that wanna-be dragon.''

Bowser: ''I am a dragon! It's on!''

Nastashia: ''We should probably just let them fight… Our attempts to stop them are going nowhere…''

(Mario nods, and they watch them fight. Bowser claws Metaniph, and Metaniph makes gold shoot out of the ground and hit Bowser in the stomach. They wrestle, and a cloud of dust surrounds them. When the dust settles, Bowser has a black eye and Metaniph has a gash on his leg.)

Metaniph: ''I admit, you're not as pathetic a fighter as I was expecting.''

Bowser: ''You're not either! Those metal powers are almost as cool as my strength!''

Metaniph: ''Wanna call it a draw?''

Bowser: ''Sounds good to me!''

Nastashia: ''Now that that's out of the way, can you please mesh the Pure Hearts?''

(Mario places the vermilion and yellow Pure Hearts on the ground.)

Metaniph: ''I'll miss my powers, but I guess I have to do this, or the worlds will be doomed. And they'll come back eventually...''

(He makes two pieces of silver shoot out of the ground, surrounding the Pure Hearts. They push them together, with the player shaking the Wii remote, until they form a yellow orange Pure Heart. Metaniph collapses from the effort of forming a new Pure Heart.)

Metaniph: ''There… I better get credit for helping to save the worlds…''

Princess Peach: ''You will. Thank you for helping.''

(Metaniph nods, and Mario picks up the yellow orange Pure Heart. The end of chapter jingle plays, and the screen fades to white. The words END OF CHAPTER can be seen on the screen.)


	4. Icy Wasteland

(The next scene plays next to the orange door in Flipside)

(All the characters can be seen. Suddenly the ground shakes, and the void grows.)

Nastashia: ''No… The void grew again…''

Luigi: ''Don't worry. We're making good progress, and it's still not that big. We can do this!''

(Mario nods, the other characters disappear, and the player gains control of him. They should go to Merlon's house.)

Merlon: ''Oh ho, welcome back! I see you have succeeded in blending your two Pure Hearts.''

Mimi: ''Yeah, and Bowser got his shell handed to him!''

Bowser: ''IT WAS A DRAW, GIRLY!''

Merlon: ''I have no doubt it was. Now please follow me to the yellow Pure Heart's pillar.''

(The cutscene ends, and the player must walk to the yellow Pure Heart's pillar.)

(The next cutscene starts when they reach that destination)

(A new pillar is next to the one that once held the yellow Pure Heart. Mario puts the yellow orange Pure Heart in the new pillar. The old yellow door disappears, and one with a new design appears in its place.)

Merlon: ''Now, the sorcerer of this world is names Hydraq. She is very fast in water, so don't attempt to fight her in it. She can also freeze herself into a block of ice and shoot water at you. You will have difficulties with beating her, but that's why there will be a Save Block next to the boss room.''

O'Chunks: ''Save 'locks, ey? I thought 'ey twas just for decoration.''

Princess Peach: ''Oh dear… are we supposed to know what saving is?''

Merlon: ''No, but the person controlling what we do for entertainment and giving us the illusion of free will should.''

Bowser: ''What are you talking about, Cloud Beard? No one controls Bowser!''

Princess Peach: ''We need to go get the green Pure Heart, Bowser. We don't have much time.''

Bowser: ''Yes ma'am.''

(The cutscene ends. All of the other characters disappear and the player gains control of Mario. They must get the green Pure Heart and then go into the yellow door.)

(The title card for the next level pops up. It is called Icy Wasteland. The scenery comes in, and the player gains control of Mario. Icy Wasteland is a frozen tundra with ice that makes the player slide a bit more than usual. However, Mimi and Princess Peach do not slide on it. There are a few laboratories with chemical-based items hidden inside, and researchers are the NPCs. They spout a lot of scientific mumbo-jumbo, but one of them tells the player about how their group used to be twice as big, but the other members decided to stay behind and do a vivisection on an organism that could control fire, but the organism somehow killed them, even though they had made sure there was no fire nearby for them to use. They say that they would never do something like that, and they are here to study how the animals in the area interact with each other. There are a few sections with freezing water that make the characters slowly lose HP, except for Bowser and O'Chunks. They can go inside an iceberg, and at the top there is a Pixl named Freezer that can freeze moving platforms in place. The player finally reaches a cave with Hydraq inside.)

(Hydraq is swimming around in frigid water. She has a deep blue and gray color scheme. The floor is mostly just thin ice, but there is a hole in the middle.)

(Hydraq makes a sprout of water shoot out of the ice where Mario and Co. are standing. They jump out of the way, and the battle begins.)

(In Hydraq's first form, she has 80 HP. The player has to dodge sprouts of water coming out of the ice and drop Boomer or Mimi's Rubees through the hole. If dropped at the right time, the will hit her or a water current that leads to her. After she loses 80 HP, she will come out of the water, go to the right side of the arena, and freeze herself into an ice block. She will then start sliding towards the player. They must grab her with Thoreau, which works best with O'Chunks, and throw her back against the wall. They must repeat this until she has taken 50 damage. She will fall to the ground, and her color scheme will change to light blue and white.)

Hydraq: ''…''

Luigi: ''Sorry for fighting you, but we had to. You were hypnotized by Dimentio!''

Hydraq: ''Dimentio… isn't that the magician that the Light Prognosticus prophesized?''

Bowser: ''Duh… How many frilly Fawful rip-offs are there in the worlds?''

Hydraq: ''I'm sorry for fighting you. I would never have done it otherwise. Do you have the Pure Hearts?''

(Mario nods and puts the yellow orange and green Pure Hearts on the ground. Hydraq makes two streams of water come out of the ground and has them push the Pure Hearts together. The player must shake the Wii remote until they form one yellow green Pure Heart. She collapses when this happens.)

Hydraq: ''There… save the worlds for me, ok? I would help, but I won't really be in condition to for a few months…''

Mimi: ''We understand. Thank you!''

(Mario nods and picks up the yellow green Pure Heart. The end of chapter jingle plays, and the screen fades to white. The message END OF CHAPTER appears on screen.)


	5. Magma Volcano

(The screen fades back in, and the characters are next to the yellow door.)

Luigi: ''These sorcerer's powers get cooler every time! I wonder what the next one's powers will be like.''

Bowser: ''Isn't it obvious? They've had wind, metal, and water. The next one is going to have either earth or fire. Hopefully fire, because that's the best element.''

Mimi: ''And because we'd get to see Bowser get a taste of his own medicine.''

Bowser: ''Stop it! No one's fire powers are better than mine! I'll knock that sorcerer into SPACE!''

(The ground shakes, and the void grows.)

Nastashia: ''K, you can fight them if you want, but if someone doesn't fight them, the worlds are going to end. We should probably get going.''

(Mario nods, the other characters disappear, and the player gains control of him. They should go to Merlon's house.)

(The next scene begins at Merlon's house, with all the characters there.)

Merlon: ''I see you have a yellow green Pure Heart. You have succeeded in blending the yellow orange and green Pure Hearts. Good job! You are over halfway done, and the void isn't even that big!''

O'Chunks: '' 'Ey, we make a great team!''

Bowser: ''Pttb. I'm doing all of the hard work around here. You have to throw enemies to end their games, and I just thrash 'em!''

Merlon: ''Come now, if you wish to destroy the void, you cannot fight among yourselves.''

Bowser: ''Fighting each other didn't turn out that badly last time.''

Merlon: ''Perhaps, but we can't take chances. Now please follow me to the green Pure Heart pillar.''

(The cutscene ends, and the next one starts at the green Pure Heart pillar. There is a new one next to it. Merlon puts the yellow green Pure Heart into the new pillar, and the green door disappears, and a new one with a new design takes its place.)

Merlon: ''Now, the next sorcerer is called Emberin. She can control fire…''

Bowser: ''Called it!''

Merlon: ''…And magma. Also, DO NOT attack her with fire, it will heal her.''

(Bowser looks shocked.)

Mimi: ''Looks like Bowser won't be able to fight her after all!''

Princess Peach: ''Te he he!''

Bowser: ''…No… I can still fight her! I've also got my awesome strength.''

Nastashia: ''Yeah… We'll see how that goes for you.''

Merlon: ''Anyway, good luck, heroes!''

(Mario nods, the other characters disappear, and the player gains control of him. They must go get the light blue Pure Heart and then enter the green door.)

(The title card pops up, and says that the level is called Magma Volcano. It has meteors falling from the sky to dodge, and lava shooting up from the ground. There are a few robot NPCs that say they were sent down to collect data on the volcano by a group of scientists that will take them back up to the surface when they are done studying how animals interact with each other in an icy wasteland. There is a Pixl that can be reached by hopping from meteor to meteor to a secret platform named Sparkster that can make sparks appear in front of the nearest enemy that will do half the damage of jumping on them if the enemy walks into them. Eventually Emberin is reached, behind a lava flow that leads to a cave.)

(Emberin makes sparks appear on Bowser. She has a black and dark red color scheme.)

Bowser: ''OWW! Hey! I'll get you for that!''

(He jumps on her, and the battle starts when he hits the ground again.)

(In Emberin's first form, she has 120 HP. She sits on a lava flow and sends others up, and the player has to use Carrie to climb them and hit her on the head. She will also throw meteors at them that can be climbed on, but will harm them if they hit them. In her second form, she makes sparks appear all over the arena, and the player has to get to a safe spot before they become active, and then jump on her head or shoot Rubees at her. She has 80 HP in this form. When she is defeated, she collapses, and her color scheme changes to light red and orange.)

Emberin: ''Yeah, enjoy burning, you stupid nutjob! Wait a minute… Why am I back in my volcano?''

(Mario makes hand gestures to explain what happened.)

Emberin: ''Oh… I see… well, at least I set him on fire before he hypnotized me. That's a plus.''

Bowser: ''Hey, you're almost as awesome as me! Most of the other sorcerers were super lame.''

Emberin: ''Yeah, I don't hold back with my powers. The last time I held back… it wasn't pretty.''

O'Chunks: ''What 'appened, lass?''

Emberin: ''Well… when I first discovered my powers I knew I could never let anyone see them. But one day, while I was walking home from school… I saw a group of teenagers beating up a dog. It just looked at me, and it was so afraid… I completely lost it. I unleashed so much fire that all their games ended… even the dog's. I ran away, but the story of what happened spread like wildfire. I was captured by the police, and they handed me over to this group of scientists that wanted to find out why I had my powers. They didn't even bother to give me pain medicine… I was really mad at myself for using my powers, so I didn't fight back until they had nearly ended my game. Someone had lit a candle a few miles away, and that was enough to fuel my power. I ended their games and tried to run away. I couldn't, because I was really injured, and I wasn't thinking straight, so I accidentally ended the games of everyone in the hospital. I stayed there until I was healed, and then went to live here, because I had overheard the scientists saying that some of the members of their group had places robots in here to collect data. I destroyed most of the robots, but lost the will to destroy the others. Anyway, if I hadn't hesitated, my powers wouldn't have gone haywire and ended the games of all the innocent people in the hospital…''

Luigi: ''Wow. I'm so sorry that happened. That sounds horrible.''

Mimi: ''Yeah, my powers have never caused me that much trouble…''

Princess Peach: ''Oh dear… you've had so much pain in your life.''

Emberin: ''Yeah, I try to suppress the memories… anyway, I know I need to blend the Pure Hearts together. Please give them to me.''

(Mario hands them to her, and she makes two groups of sparks appear. They push the two Pure Hearts together, and the player has to shake the Wii remote until they are blended into a teal Pure Heart. When this happens, she collapses on the ground.)

Emberin: ''There we go. I hope my powers come back before those scientists get back to collect their robots. I don't know how I would end their games without my powers.''

(Princess Peach looks shocked.)

Nastashia: ''Yeah… good luck with that.''

(Mario picks up the teal Pure Heart, and the end of chapter jungle plays. The words END OF CHAPTER show up on screen after it fades to white.)


	6. Cozy Burrow

(The screen fades back in, and all the characters are standing next to the green door.)

Bowser: ''So, what's left, earth? That's like the lamest element.''

(The ground shakes, and the void grows.)

Princess Peach: ''First of all, the next sorcerer might be really hard to beat, and second of all, we need to get moving!''

(Mario nods, the other characters disappear, and the player gains control of him. They should go to Merlon's house.)

Merlon: ''Welcome back, heroes! That was certainly fast.''

Nastashia: ''Yeah, it was very… interesting.''

Merlon: ''I know she's strange, but she's had a hard life. Don't hold it against her. Now, let's go to the light blue Pure Heart's pillar, shall we?''

(The cutscene fades out, and a new one starts near the light blue Pure Heart pillar, with a new one next to it. Mario puts the teal Pure Heart into the new pillar. The old light blue door disappears, and a new one with a new design takes its place.)

Merlon: ''Now, the next sorcerer is named Mudow. He controls earth…''

Bowser: ''Called it again! I am on fire today!''

Luigi: 'How many days has it been, anyway?''

Nastashia: ''Yeah… no one really knows… none of the games in this series really have a sense of night and day…''

O'Chunks: ''An' what series would 'hat be, lass?''

Nastashia: ''Never mind…''

(She pulls down her sunglasses and winks at the fourth wall. No one notices.)

Merlon: ''Anyway, he is usually pretty laid back, so I can't imagine him fighting you, but I guess he will if he's been hypnotized by Dimentio. So good luck, heroes!''

(Mario nods, the other characters disappear, and the player gains control of him. They should grab the dark blue Pure Heart from its pillar and go in the light blue door.)

(The title card pops up and says the level is called Cozy Burrow. It is an underground burrow with gemstones and diamonds lining the walls, and several smaller tunnels that lead to secret items and keys. If the player gets all five keys and puts them in a cage in the open, a Pixl named Rabo is freed from it. She can burrow the player into the ground for five seconds so enemies will pass by them. If they move in this state, it lasts three seconds. There are a few rabbit NPCs that are very friendly and will give the player items, like carrots and peppers. Eventually the tunnel splits off into two smaller tunnels. The top one leads to a +5 HP Heart and the bottom one leads to a small room with Mudow in it.)

(Mudow has a black and dark brown color scheme. He makes a rock fall from the ceiling on top of the characters, they dodge it and the battle begins.)

(In his first phase, he has 150 HP. He burrows in the ground and shoots gemstones and rocks at the player. The gemstones are faster and do less damage, and the rocks are slower and do more damage. The player must hit him by burrowing into him with Rabo or shooting him with Mimi's Rubees. In his second phase, he makes the ceiling cave in except for where the player is standing, and shoot rocks and gemstones at them. They must use Rabo or Rupees, but be careful to not run out of power with Rabo in the dirt, or they will take damage. After Mudow takes 60 damage in this form, the caved in dirt will disappear, he will collapse, and his color scheme will change to light brown and gray.)

Mudow: ''Please don't hurt me! Where am I? Wait… I'm back in my burrow? Yay!''

Princess Peach: ''Mudow, could you please mesh these Pure Hearts together for us?''

Mudow: ''Wait… it's that time? No… I thought I might have dreamed getting hypnotized…''

Luigi: ''I'm sorry, but it is that time. The void has come back.''

Mudow: ''I know I study the Light Prognosticus, but I always had a hard time believing that the void was real. It just sounds so far-fetched, you know? Also, I didn't want to believe it was real, because it might collapse my burrow, and that would take so long to fix…''

Bowser: ''Um, HELLO? There is a GIANT HOLE in the sky. Haven't you seen the sky recently?''

Mudow: ''Not really. I rarely leave my burrow. I have everything I need in here, so I don't feel the need to. But I know the void must be real, because it's written in the Light Prognosticus, so I'll help you. Please give me the Pure Hearts.''

(Mario hands him the teal and dark blue Pure Hearts. He sends two rocks out of the ceiling and uses them to crush the Pure Hearts together. The player must shake the Wii remote until they become one dark turquoise Pure Heart. When this happens, he collapses on the ground.)

Mudow: ''There you go, my friends. I'm glad I could help.''

Princess Peach: ''Wait a minute… if your powers still haven't recovered when the void is at its maximum size… it might collapse your burrow before you have the power to fix it!''

Mudow: '' It's ok. Blending two Pure Hearts was my destiny, and what happens, happens.''

Mimi: ''Well… ok… you're welcome in Flipside anytime…''

Mudow: ''Thanks. I'll keep that in mind.''

(Mario nods and picks up the dark turquoise Pure Heart. The end of chapter jungle plays, and the screen fades to white. The message END OF CHAPTER shows up on the screen.)


	7. Wild Jungle

(The next cutscene starts with all the characters next to the light blue door.)

Nastashia: ''I'm kinda worried about that guy…''

Luigi: ''Don't worry. We'll probably stop the void before it gets big enough to collapse his burrow.''

(Suddenly, the ground shakes, and the void grows larger.)

O'Chunks: ''Maybe we shouldn't 'ount on 'hat.''

(Mario makes hand gestures.)

Princess Peach: ''You're right, Mario. We can do this!''

(Mario nods, the other characters disappear, and the player gains control of Mario. They should go to Merlon's house.)

(The next cutscene begins at Merlon's house.)

Merlon: ''Oh ho! You're back already, and you only have two sorcerers left to find! Good job!''

Nastashia: ''Yeah, thanks…''

Merlon: ''You are very welcome, my friend. Now please follow me to the dark blue Pure Heart pillar.''

(The scene fades out, and the next cutscene starts near the dark blue Pure Heart pillar. There is a new pillar next to it. Mario places the dark turquoise Pure Heart in the new pillar, and the old dark blue door disappears. A new one with a new design takes its place.)

Merlon: ''Now, the next sorcerer is named Ahawi. She can talk to animals, and they will do anything she asks. She will become very depressed if her animal friends leave her when her powers are drained, but I sadly can't find a solution to this problem.''

Bowser: ''Oh, BOO HOO! Those lame animals will hate her for a while. Big whoop.''

Nastashia: ''STOP IT! I know what it feels like to lose everything you care about! It's really hard!''

(Everyone looks surprised)

O'Chunks: '' 'Tis ok, lass. You haven't lost 'vryone, and you'll 'et to see the count soon.''

Nastashia: ''Yeah… Thank you…''

(She briefly smiles at him and then resumes frowning)

Merlon: ''Don't worry, I have faith that you will save the count, and you've handled your grief very well. Now, good luck, heroes!''

(Mario nods, the other characters disappear, and the player gains control of Mario. They must grab the purple Pure Heart from its pillar and enter the dark blue door.)

(The title card pops up, and says the level is called Wild Jungle. It is a very dense forest with three paths to switch between, occasional caves at the bottom, a path in the middle, and a path in the treetops. O'Chunks and Bowser will fall through the treetops, but the other characters can walk on them. There is a Pixl in the last cave named Two Can that lets the players control two characters, Sonic Advance 3 style, that looks like a toucan. There are fruit based items in the tree tops, and a few Shy Guy NPCs that are a tribe living in the jungle. Eventually, Ahawi is reached at the end of the middle path.)

(Ahawi sends a murder of crows at Mimi, she jumps out of the way, and the battle begins. She has a dark brown and dark green color scheme.)

(In her first phase, Ahawi rides a wildebeest around the arena and occasionally has an eagle swoop down on the player. If the eagle picks them up, it will take them to the top of the stage, make them take damage, and then drop them on to one of the two platforms on the left and right of the arena. They are high enough so the player can jump high enough for the wildebeest to not slash them with its horns. The player must shoot Rupees at her, use any of the defensive Pixls, or burrow under the ground and come back up when she is over them. She and the wildebeest share HP. When they take 180 damage, the wildebeest will run away, and she will send several rats at the player, and send bees at them. The player must wait until she is not sending bees at them, jump on the rats until they get to her, and jump on her head. When she takes 80 damage this way, she will be defeated, and fall to the ground. Her color scheme will change to light green and light pink.)

Ahawi: ''Huh? What happened…''

(Several animals rush towards her and surround her; an eagle and rat sit on her shoulders, a snow leopard and beaver sit by her side, and she holds a wolf pup in her arms.)

Princess Peach: ''Oh, you poor thing. I can't believe what Dimentio did to you.''

Ahawi: ''Dimentio? Oh, yes… now I remember… that time has come. I will help you blend the Pure Hearts… please give them to me. I hope my animals are still fond of me after this is over.''

(Mario places the dark turquoise and purple Pure Hearts on the ground, and she raises her arm in the air. A raccoon and a tiger cub rush towards the Pure Hearts and surround them. An explanation point goes over Mario's head and disappears as the animals rush past him. They push the Pure Hearts together, and the player must shake the Wii remote until they become one brown Pure Heart. Ahawi collapses when this happens, and all the animals surrounding her suddenly flee. The wolf pup she is holding claws at her until he gets away, and she looks saddened.)

Ahawi: ''No… I hoped this wouldn't happen… Why…''

Luigi: ''I'm really sorry this had to happen. But don't worry, you'll get your powers back in a few months, and then your animals will like you again!''

Ahawi: ''I can only hope so… Good luck, heroes.''

(Mario nods and picks up the brown Pure Heart. The end of chapter jingle plays, and the screen fades to white. The message END OF CHAPTER shows up.)


	8. Paper Mario Kart

(The next cutscene starts next to the dark blue door, with all of the characters next to it.)

Princess Peach: ''I feel really bad for Ahawi… Maybe we should help her get her powers back sooner when we finish getting rid of the void.''

O'Chunks: ''Sounds 'ood teh me!''

(Suddenly, the ground shakes, and the void grows bigger. The characters look nervous.)

(Mario nods, the other characters disappear, and the player gains control of him. They should go to Merlon's house.)

(The next cutscene starts at Merlon's house. All the characters are there.)

Merlon: ''Welcome back! You're making very good progress! Although I am a bit worried about Ahawi… is she ok?''

(Mario makes hand gestures)

Merlon: ''Ah, I see. Well, I regret that she had to make that sacrifice, but it was for the greater good… and luckily, you only have one sorcerer left to fight. Please follow me to the purple Pure Heart pillar.''

(The scene fades out, and the next scene starts at the purple Pure Heart pillar. There is a new pillar next to it. Mario puts the brown Pure Heart in the new pillar, and the old purple door disappears. A new one takes its place, with a new design.)

Merlon: ''Now, the last sorcerer is named Sonom. He is incredibly fast, so I honestly have no idea how he will attack you.''

Mimi: ''Sonom, ey? I think we can all see who the game developers are ripping off here. Is he a blue hedgehog, by any chance?''

Princess Peach: ''Te he he!''

Merlon: ''No, he is not. But he is still very fast, so be careful. However, I have faith that you will find a way to beat him. Good luck, heroes!''

(Mario nods, the other characters disappear, and the player must go get the white Pure Heart, and then enter the purple door.)

(The title card pops up, and says the level is called Paper Mario Kart. It is made up of five sections. The first section is based off of Mario Circuit, the second section is based off of Mushroom Gorge, the third section is based off of Daisy Cruiser, and the fourth section is based off of Bowser's Castle. In Bowser's Castle, you have to get to the end before the three racer NPCs, and then they will give you a key that unlocks a Pixl's cage. The Pixl is named Maraton, and she lets the player twice as fast as they can with Dashell, but only for five seconds, and then they will get tired for two seconds before they can keep running. Mimi and Princess Peach can go seven seconds, and Bowser and O'Chunks can go three seconds. The fifth section is unlocked after the player gets Maraton. It is based off of Rainbow Road, and Sonom is in it. Sonom has a dark green and dark yellow color scheme.)

(Sonom raises his arm, and a timer appears in the top right corner of the screen. All of the characters are next to a starting line.)

Luigi: ''Looks like we have to defeat him by getting through this area before the timer runs out.''

Bowser: ''Oh, really? Wow, I thought we had to wait here until it ran out, and then he would nicely combine the Precious Hearts for us. I'd be lost without you.''

Nastashia: ''Yeah… Let's just go, k?''

(Mario nods, the other characters disappear, and the player gains control of him. They have to make it through the track before the timer runs out. The timer will stop if they go to the menu, and keep going when they exit it.)

(The player's character crosses the finish line, and Sonom's color scheme changes to light green and light yellow.)

Sonom: ''AAAHHH! I gotta get out of this weird place! Where's the exit? …Wait… why am I back here?''

(Mario makes hand gestures)

Sonom: ''Oh, so that finally happened. I wasn't sure when that weird clown guy would abduct me and hypnotize me, so I was dreading it. Sure, I'll blend the Pure Hearts for you.''

Princess Peach: ''Thank you so much!''

(Mario places the brown and white Pure Hearts on the ground, and Sonom pushes them together, switching from one side to the other. The player must shake the Wii remote until they become one tan Pure Heart. When this happens, Sonom collapses on the ground.)

Sonom: ''I'm gonna miss my speed, but I know it'll come back soon. That would have been a whole lot harder to do if I couldn't get it back. Anyway, now all the Pure Hearts are blended, right?''

O'Chunks: ''I might've lost 'ount, teh be 'onest.''

Luigi: ''Yeah, I think that does it. We recreated the Purity Heart, guys! We did it!''

Nastashia: ''Yeah, we can bring the count back! This is so amazing!''

(Sonom smiles)

Sonom: ''Glad I could help. Now go save the worlds!''

(Mario nods and picks up the Purity Heart. The end of chapter jingle plays, and the screen fades to white. The message END OF CHAPTER shows up on the screen.)


	9. Castle Bleck

(The screen fades back in, and all the characters are standing next to the purple door.)

Mimi: ''I can't believe we actually recreated the Purity Heart! We're so awesome!''

O'Chunks: '' 'Eah, we're teh best 'eam ever! YAHOO!''

(Mario jumps in the air, says 'Wahoo!'', and then makes hand gestures.)

Princess Peach: ''What's that, Mario? You'll go get Nolrem while we get Merlon?''

(Mario nods and says ''Oh yeah!'')

Princess Peach: ''Sounds like a plan! We'll meet you at the white door in Flopside.''

(Mario nods and walks away. The other characters disappear, and the player gains control of Princess Peach. They should go to Merlon's house.)

(The next cutscene starts at Merlon's house. Merlon looks surprised.''

Merlon: ''Oh ho! You've made it back really quickly, but where is the Purity Heart?''

Nastashia: ''Mario has it. He went to tell Nolrem what happened and to go to the white door.''

Merlon: ''Oh, that's great! I thought something bad happened to it. That would certainly doom the worlds. Great job, heroes! All you'll have to do now is go to the altar where Timpani and Blumiere vanished and place the Purity Heart there! Let's go to the white door. We will have a party when you return! I am certain that Saffron will be happy to cook for us.''

Princess Peach: ''Oh, that will be such fun! I enjoy her cooking.''

(The other characters nod in agreement. They all disappear, except for Princess Peach, who the player gains control of. They must walk to the white door in Flopside.)

(The next cutscene begins at the white door. All the characters are there.)

Nolrem: ''Oh ho! When Mario told me you had already reconstructed the Purity Heart, I was amazed. I didn't think you could do it so quickly!''

(Mario nods and says ''Oh yeah!'')

(Suddenly, the ground shakes, and the void grows. The characters look nervous for a second.)

Merlon: ''Timpani, Blumiere, and the worlds shall be saved in no time. So go now, heroes, and good luck!''

(Mario nods, all the other characters disappear, and the player gains control of him. They should choose 8-4 and then enter the white door.)

(The level is the same as it was in Super Paper Mario, except the altar is now accessible in the final room. They should enter that room, and then the next cutscene will start.)

(All the characters walk into the room, and the cutscene starts.)

Luigi: ''Wow… I never thought we'd be going back here.''

(Suddenly, the floor shakes.)

O'Chunks: ''GRA-BLAGHY! Let's not 'aste time! The sky 'ole is growin'!

Princess Peach: ''Calm down, we still have time.''

(She takes out the Purity Heart, and walks up the staircase, with the other characters following her. She carefully places it on the altar. A brilliant white light comes out of the Purity Heart, and when it fades, Blumiere and Timpani can be seen standing next to the mantle. Timpani is in her human form. The scene cuts to a shot of the sky, and the void is seen shrinking until it disappears. The scene cuts back to the altar. Blumiere and Timpani look confused.)

Bowser: ''YESS! The worlds are saved! I can't wait to take them over!''

Timpani: ''Wait… why are we back here? I thought we couldn't come back…''

Princess Peach: ''I'm so glad you're back! We'll explain everything later. For now, let's go back to Flipside.''

Mario: ''Ah ha ha. Why would we go back to that dull little town?''

(Everyone looks shocked.)

O'Chunks: ''GRAH-GOOGLY! Maria tis finally talkin'!

(Mario grins and turns into Dimentio.)

Blumiere: ''Dimentio? Is that you? I thought your game ended!''

Dimentio: ''Ah ha ha. Yes, that would be a reasonable assumption, and it nearly did. But you simpletons underestimated by power! Do you really think I wouldn't leave a shadow of myself in Dimension D in case, by some miracle, I was defeated? I laugh at the thought! Ah ha ha! I regained my strength in Dimension D until I was ready to get my revenge like a vengeful barber who had spent fifteen years in prison! I had not regained enough of my power to exist in my true form in your dimension, but I could hypnotize those sorcerers and pretend to be Mario! It was so agonizing… He's as boring as a documentary about caves in a language you don't understand.''

Princess Peach: ''How did you take Mario's place, you monster?! And where is he?!''

Dimentio: ''Ah ha ha! I thought you'd never ask! Like an unseen ninja, I waited until he foolishly went out on the balcony to see my glorious void, took his form, and dragged him to Dimension D! I wonder how he's doing in my dimension! Ah ha ha!''

(The characters look shocked.)

Timpani: ''Ugh! How dare you! I thought we destroyed you last time, but I guess we'll have to do it again!''

Dimentio: ''Ah ha ha! I might not have gained back all my power, but I still have enough to toy with you for a bit. This will be quite fun for all of us!''

Bowser: ''Oh yeah? What're you gonna do, cast a spell that makes us as useless as you? Because that would take all the magic in the worlds!''

Dimentio: ''Not quite.''

(He raises his arms, and shoots five green balls of light out of his hands. They hit Timpani, Blumiere, O'Chunks, Mimi, and Nastashia.)

Nastashia: ''Oh no… I can see where this is going…''

Timpani, Blumiere, O'Chunks, Mimi, and Nastashia: ''ALL HAIL DIMENTIO!''

Dimentio: ''Ah ha ha! This will be like a masterful play, and I've got a front row seat!''

(He spreads his arms again, and popcorn materializes next to him.)

Dimentio: ''And the best part is, when I went to fetch Nolrem, I paused to plant a seed of hypnosis in the Purity Heart. When your sad little games are ended, I can end the games of my devoted slaves and have enough of my splendid power left over to hijack the Purity Heart like a plane with weak security and make the void stronger than an athlete on caffeine and steroids! Ah ha ha ha ha! I should probably say my goodbyes in advance, for I fear you will not survive this. Ciao!''

(The battle starts. The first character to be fought is Nastashia. She will hypnotize the player's character into getting out Cudge and hammering themselves if they do not duck in time when she flashes her sunglasses. There will be a slight cue before they can be hypnotized, so they should duck at the cue and then hit her. After she looses 50 HP, she will collapse and become part of the background. The next fight is with O'Chunks. He will try to spin into the characters and grab them. They should avoid his attacks and use Thoreau to throw and stun him. After he looses 60 HP, he will collapse and become part of the background. The next fight is with Mimi. She will turn into her spider form and throw Rubees at the player, and climb on the walls, floor, and ceiling. They player should jump on her head eight times to make all her legs fall off and defeat her. After that, she will collapse and become part of the background. The next fight is with Blumiere. The platforms from his fight will appear, and he will fly around and try to hurt the player with voids. Occasionally, they will have to go to the other side of the screen to not get sucked in by a giant void. They have to hit him on the head until he takes 80 damage. Then, he will collapse and become part of the background. The next fight is with Timpani. She will take her butterfly hairpiece out of her hair and throw it at the player like a boomerang. They have to dodge it and hit her on the head until she takes 90 damage. Then, she will collapse and become part of the background.)

Princess Peach: ''The gigs up, Dimentio! Promise not to take over the Purity Heart and let Mario go, and we might spare your game!''

(The other characters look surprised)

Dimentio: ''Ah ha ha. You are more formidable opponents than I expected. But that was only a small amusement, the appetizer. Now I will serve you the main dish of pain!''

(He raises his arms, and shoots a small green ball of light at Luigi. It bounces off without having any effect on him.)

Luigi: ''That won't work this time, Dimentio! No one messes with my bro!''

Dimentio: ''Ahh, how touching. Your display brings a tear to my eye. But unfortunately, it will be in vain. If you had helped me, I would have let you rule my new perfect world in Dimension D with me. But you remain defiant, like a clan of termites in a house that don't get their games ended no matter how many times the bug exterminator sprays them. I will give you one more chance to comply.''

Luigi: ''Never!''

(He jumps on him, and the fight begins. Dimentio has 200 HP. He flies around the arena and shoots balls of light at the player, which do damage. He will also try to trap them in the fire boxes from the first game, and occasionally duplicate himself. When 200 damage is delt on him, he collapses.)

Dimentio: ''Aha… you might have defeated me, but you will soon see the repercussions, like a child that eats too quickly and bites their tounge. Blumiere, RISE! Ah ha ha!''

(Blumiere stands up.)

Dimentio: ''I command you to end the game of your lady love, Timpani!''

(Blumiere slowly walks toward her. The other characters look shocked.)

Princess Peach: ''Blumiere, no! Resist him!''

(Blumiere creates a small void next to Timpani. He shoves her in, and she slowly circles it and disappears in it.)

Luigi: ''No! Timpani!''

Dimentio: (Weakly) ''Yesss… I have gotten my revenge… Ah ha ha ha ha ha…''

(Dimentio collapses, and his eyes close. His game ends.)

(O'Chunks, Mimi, and Nastashia stand up. They and Blumiere look confused.)

Blumiere: ''I think Dimentio hypnotized me… Is Timpani ok?

(Awkward silence for a few seconds.)

Luigi: ''Um… Blumiere… I hate to have to tell you this, but…''

(Blumiere suddenly sees the void that he created. An explanation mark goes above his head and disappears)

Blumiere: ''Oh no… Timpani… WHAT HAVE I DONE?

Nastashia: ''Blumiere, um, I know how it feels to lose someone… and I know it really hurts, but… you still have me…''

Blumiere: ''No… I could never love anyone but Timpani… and I can never forgive myself for this… I can't go on living, knowing what I've done… I'm as horrible as my father. He deserved to have his game ended, and so do I, now…''

(The character look shocked.)

Mimi: ''No! You can't go, count! It's not your fault!''

O'Chunks: '' 'Eah, she wouldn't wait yeh teh do it!''

Blumiere: ''No, but she would want evil to be destroyed… so I will do that for her.''

Luigi: ''Please don't! Enough games have ended today!''

Blumiere: ''Goodbye…''

(He walks into the void. He slowly circles it and then disappears. The void disappears with him. The characters look shocked.)

(Nastashia falls to her knees.)

Nastashia: ''WHY! He was the only person I could ever love! I never even got to thank him for saving me and letting me work for him!''

(Princess Peach falls to her knees too.)

Princess Peach: ''And Mario's game is ended, too! He was in Dimension D, and that wretched place probably got destroyed when Dimentio's game ended! That sick joker probably planned it out like this! He manipulated all of us like pawns in his stupid game, and now we're so much worse off than before! And for all we know, he's still alive! So much else has happened today, why not?''

Bowser: ''Mario was kinda fun to fight with… I'll miss that…''

Luigi: ''Maybe Dimentio was right. Maybe making a new world would be a good idea. THIS one is so horrible, maybe it SHOULD be destroyed! So many people made so many sacrifices to stop Dimentio, and in some ways, he won anyway!''

O'Chunks: '' 'Ell, we saved the worlds… that tis a plus side… Let's go 'ack to Flipside…''

(The other characters sadly nod, and the scene cuts out.)

(The next cutscene starts in Nolrem's house. All the characters are there. They have just told Merlon and Nolrem what happened.)

Merlon: ''Oh my… I never conceived that something so horrible could come out of this…

Nolrem: ''This is a pyrrhic victory for sure…''

Luigi: ''I thought this was going to be a fun adventure, but now Mario, Timpani, and Blumiere's games are ended!''

Merlon: ''Yes… there never was a story of more woe… than this of Timpani and her Blumiere…''

(A text bubble pops up at the top of the screen with ''Ah ha ha ha ha ha! This went better than I could have ever imagined!'' in it. It is spoken by Dimentio. None of the characters notice.)


	10. Neon City

(In the aftergame, only the character, Tiptron and Pixl the player was using previously are playable. If they were using Two Can and two characters, they control one of the characters and a random Pixl. There are a few side missions. Completing the first one will result in the character's levels all being maxed out, ten Dyllis Delights, and a new title screen with the sorcerers. The first sidequest can be unlocked by going to Merlon's house and talking to him.

Merlon: ''Oh ho! I'm glad you've come back. It is a shame that Mario and Co. divided after what happened, but a catastrophic event has occurred, and you are the only one that can fix it. You see, a world whose name is unknown was being destroyed by the void when you caused it to disappear. This caused… complications, and unfortunately, the residents of this world did not make it. However, one survived, and came here to warn me that a being of indescribable horror was created in his world by the void. It has been going to other worlds, and corrupting them like the place it was created has been. If it is not destroyed, many more worlds will end! I am saddened that I will have to burden you with another task, but I must. Will you stop it from destroying more helpless worlds?

(A card pops up with the options 'Sure, why not?' and 'No way!')

(Here is the dialogue if the player selects the first option)

Merlon: ''Thank you. I knew you would not let me down. The survivor, Mattaya, is waiting outside to open a path to his world for you. Good luck!''

(The character nods.)

(Here is the dialogue if the player selects the second option)

Merlon: ''What? You are the worlds' last hope. Refusal is not an option!''

(A card pops up with the options 'Fine…' and 'I guess')

(When an option is chosen, the following dialogue is spoken)

Merlon: ''Thank you! I knew you would accept this quest. The survivor, Mattaya, is waiting outside to open a path to his world for you. Good luck!''

(The character nods and goes outside. They must talk to Mattaya.)

Mattaya: ''Oh, hello. I suppose you are the hero that Merlon told me about. I wish you had been there to save us from the void… but we must hasten to stop other worlds from being destroyed by it. I will open up a path to what was once my world.''

(He raises his arms in the air and shakes, and a 3D path into the sky appears.)

Mattaya: ''Good luck… for all our sakes.''

(The character nods, and the player must climb up the path. A title card pops up with ''?'' on it. The level starts, and it is completely white except for a black line that is the ground, and random sprites covering the sky that switch sporadically. The enemies are invisible until the character is right next to them. Every other minute, a random stat upgrade or downgrade will occur. Every other minute, the character will lose HP or FP or gain HP or FP. This chapter is only one level long. The puzzles are much more complicated than the previous puzzles. After the end of the level is reached, the character is teleported to the boss.)

(The character is in a completely white room except for a black line as the floor with it. It is a randomly generated jumble of sprites. The character starts slowly deforming, and looks shocked, then mad. Then the fight starts.)

(The player must jump on it repeatedly, but the character will slowly get more deformed. Soon, only the character's original head remains. The rest is a jumble of sprites. They look scared. It stops and laughs. Suddenly, Squirps busts into the room, breaking a hole through a window.)

Squirps: ''Squirps was told by Merlon to help you, squirple! Quick! Grab Squirps!''

(The character grabs him, and is restored to their former selves.)

Squrips: ''You remember how to use Squirps, right?''

(The character nods.)

Squirps: ''Then let's fight, squirk!''

(The character looks mad, and the fight begins.)

(it will move around the room, slowly at first, then more and more quickly. There is an invisible time limit of thirty seconds. During the thirty seconds, the character will become more and more corrupted until they die at the end of it. The player can shoot it with Squirps once per second, and it has twenty-seven hit points. Once they are successful, its random sprites will all fall apart and disappear.)

Squirps: ''We did it, space-grunt! Now you should go back to Flipside, squok! Merlon and Mattaya are worried about you!''

(The character nods, and the screen fades out. The message END OF CHAPTER shows up on the screen.)

(The screen fades back in, and the character, Mattaya, and Merlon are standing outside of Merlon's house. The path to the destroyed world is still there.)

Mattaya: ''You're back, and the worlds are saved! Thank Grambi! I mourn for my world and the others that were lost, but compared to the countless worlds that were saved, they were a small price to pay. I shall honor my lost friends by rewarding you hamdsomly.''

(The character raises their arms, and the message ''Your character's levels are maxed out, and ten Dyllis Deluxes have been added to your inventory!'' appears. The character lowers their arms.)

Merlon: ''This hero has done everyone a great service, but I believe your world and the others destroyed by it might have been restored. You see, the worlds that the Void destroyed were restored after it was abolished. The same might have happened when it was vanquished.''

(Mattaya looks hopeful.)

Mattaya: ''If there is still hope, then I shall hasten back to my world. I owe a great debt to you, hero, so please feel free to take the path I have left anytime you feel the urge.''

(Mattaya walks quickly up the path.)

(The player gains control of the character. If they go up the pathway, the title card for the area will pop up, with the words 'Neon City.' The scenery will come in, and the player will gain control of the character. It is a crowded city with the inhabitants as NPCs. There are several tall, big buildings, three of which the character can go into. The first one is a restaurant with items based off of food from several different cultures. The second one is a hotel where the character can sleep to regain their HP for ten coins. The third one is an arcade, with five new minigames in it. It has the same tokens as the arcade in Flipside, and the tokens the player had previously carry over to this arcade.)


	11. Final Pits of 100 Trials

There are two extra side quests, and an item that lets the player turn their character into any of the others that are no longer available for two minutes has been added to the item shop. They are both new Pits of 100 Trials, under the originals. They can be played after the Pits over them are defeated. After that, a pipe will open to one of the new Pits. The first one has custom enemies from the levels of this game, and after every nine rooms, there is a room with a treasure chest holding a Catch Card. The cards are for the seven sorcerers, Mattaya, and it. There is a sign at the beginning of the 100th room with the words ''Turn back now, or you will have to face off against holograms of your strongest allies.'' This room has four boss fights, one after the other. After one is defeated, they will shatter and the next will appear. The bosses are holograms of Breezus, Metaniph, Hydraq, and Emberin. Their fights are the same as they were earlier, except they have halved HP and doubled attack power. After they are defeated, an option to make the music 8-bit will be added to the menu. The second one has shaded out versions of the custom enemies. It has Catch Cards in every tenth room like the other Pit. They are cards for one of the residents of Windy Plains, one of the workers of Metal Factory, the lead scientist in Icy Wasteland, the most advanced robot of Magma Volcano, one of the rabbits of Cozy Burrow, Ahawi's favorite pet, a snow leopard named Aqilokoq, and the three racers of Paper Mario Kart. The 100th room has the same sign that the 100th room of the first Pit has. There are four boss fights that have the same format as the four from the first Pit, Mudow, Ahawi, Sonom, and Mattaya. The first three fights have halved HP. All of them have double attack. The first three are mostly the same as they were before, but the last one is new. Mattaya will create shadow versions of enemies out of thin air, and they will have to be fought. He starts off with Goombas and Koopas, then once they are defeated, created Cursyas and Chomps. Once they are defeated, he creates Ninjoes and Muths. Once they are defeated, he will disappear, and the several chests will appear. They will contain Catch Cards for all the holograms. The player will also get a classical music mode added to the menu.


End file.
